Demon Child
by Tensa199
Summary: Diana is a beutiful student at St. Lucy and she has many wonderful friends. But it can not be that simple, can it? No, of course not. Diana has no memory of her life until she wondered to the school over a year ago. But that all changes when Diana attacked by a murderer and then saved by her dormant powers. Now she is Lilith, the demon of lunacy and everything is going to Hell.
1. Chapter 1: The attack

Demon Child

Summary:

Diana Hakese is the absolute Queen of St. Lucy. Diana was found one year earlier in front of the school and the school doctor informed the police that Diana had no memory of her life before that day. The school gave Diana a place to live and some money for clothes and education. Now after a year of peaceful life at the school Diana is attacked by a murderer. In the attack she is faced with a heart breaking truth. She must except that she is not a human but a Demon. After killing the man who attacked her, Diana meets Sebastian who brings her memories back. But when she learns the full truth she wishes she never found out. Diana and Sebastian set out prevent the Destruction of the world. But how can Diana do that when she has to stay in her old school with Sebastian as her boyfriend? Can Diana hide her bloodlust and true nature from her friends, family and rest of the school as an invisible enemy lurks behind the corner and a mysteries demon stalks her, all the while the God and Lucifer are planning something? And what about the mystery of the fallen archangel who is half human? What about the Legendary demon of time? THE TIME IS TICKING.

Chapter 1: The Attack

"Shut up! Its not my fault that you are so stupid!"

"Yes it is! I blame you for saying that I am an idiot!"

"Well you are so quit whining!"

"Chirts guys! Be quiet. Diana is trying to focus!"

"Ops!?"

Diana did not raise her head from the test. It was so damn easy but her noisy friends made the last queston more difficult than what it was. Really even if it was such a thing as fashion or brains why in the seven hells did they make so noise? Was it really so difficult to keep quit for more than two seconds?

Diana wrote down the answer and stood up walking to the teachers desk. Handing in the test she made her way back to the last line where her friends were waiting. Diana sat down smiling slightly as she could hear that the bell rang. Her friends went quiet and looked at the teacher for aproval to leave. The class teacher nobbed and the class watched in amezement as the four Queens took their leave first.

Diana walked in the front and led the group tp the bathroom where they could talk without anyone botherin them. Setting her bag down Diana looked in to the mirror.

She was wearing a white top and a matching skirt. Also had high heeled white leather boots. She also had a winter jacket with her but she did not want to put it on yet. Her raiven black hair was on a high ponytail yet it still reached the floor. She had a beautifull hour-glass shape and her cloathing brought out her lines and curves. Her slim pitch balck eyebrows were furrowed and her raven black eyelashes surrounded the slightly narrowed Blood colored crimson eyes that glowed in the dim bathroom. Skin white as snow gave her a deathly pale look.

"Do not worry Diana. You look absolutly beautifull." Diva, Dianas best friend said. Turning to the girl Diana nobbed and looked at the trio.

Diva the clever and Beatifull number two was dressed in white jeans and green top witch brought out her beautifull dark green eyes. Her long dark brown hair was let down and it decented down her back all the way to her hips. Her skin was colored by the sun to the beautifull tone of gold. Her full red lips were slighthly open and her white tooth could be seen.

Next to Diva there was Yomi. The girl had waist length crimson hair witch was perfectly straight. Her orange eyes shined like Dianas. Yomi was wearing a white skirt and red top and a white jacket whit red lines on the sleeves. She also had heels and her shoes were the color of nice crimson. Her skin was colored that of silky White cream and it was only slightly darker then Dianas own.

"Hey what the hell!" The third witch Diana was yet to look at over screamed.

Turning her gaze Diana looked at Celina. The Girl had curly blond hair witch reached her shoulders and sky blue eyes. Her skin color was that of Yomis and her body was shaped like Dianas, only with somewhat less curves because her chest was not as big as Dianas. Celina was wearing Blue jeans and a pink t-shirt. Her only flaw was her temper and the fact she was not so smart.

"What is it, Celina?" Diana asked.

"Have you heard of the murderer Herold Levanis?" Celina asked not taking her eyes off of her pink phone.

"Yeah. We have. He has some reprutation you know?" Diva said without any hesitation.

"What about Him?" Yomi asked.

"Well I was reading the latest of news and found this…" Celina said and turned her phone so everyone could see. On the screen there was ared head line reading:

"Herold escaped! Newest victim found only hours ago!"

"Crap!" Diva said without thinking.

"Yeah… Bad news… Very Bad." Diana said.

"Celina would you read the details?" Yomi asked.

"Of course…Here goes:

"This morning at nine Herold Levanis broke out from the jail of Aliche. Right now the police is still investicating how did Herold escape the finest jail in all of U.S.A. At any rate only hours later there was a new victim. The body was discovered at eleven thirty and it is said that killing happened only minutes before the discovery. Police says that the weapon used for the killing was a sharp knive and if any one comes across the weapon it must be brought to the police. Police also says that if possible people were to stay home until the culprit is caucth."

That's pretty much all. I wonder why they cant capture him?"

"Great now we have a madman running around…." Diva stated icely.

"Sounds like fun…." Yomi said only half aware of the stares directed at her.

"Huoh… How trouble some…" Celina said and dialled the number of her mother to the phone.

"Better to be save than sorry… Hi mom!..."

Diana tuned of and looked out of the bathroom window. The winter air could not be felt inside of the building but Diana could fell the shivers of cold. Murderers were being committed in the city and for Diana it meant that she would have to walk extra carefully this time. Diana lived on the other side of the city and because she owned no money she always walked as she could not afford a taxi or the subways…

The snow started faling the girls walked out of the bathroom and started to make their way to outside. Diva jumped into one of her familys limusins and Celinas mother came around with her car took Celina in. Yomi jumped into one of taxis and wawed goodbye to Diana who started walking true the narrowed allys like every other day yet feeling something tighen in her hearth as she watched the shadows move. Night would come soon like it always during winter season. Someone might attack her all of a sudden…

Her fear became reality when she was roughly slammed to the wall next to her. Opening her closed eyes she came face to face with Herold Levanis. She felt knive against her neck so she decieded that she should not move nor scream.

This man was a lunatic and nothing would change the fact that if she did something he disproved he would kill her in an instant. She was helpless. She could do nothing right now and if tried and failed she would die in a blink of an eye. The fear stopped even her own breathing for a moment or two.

The knive was yet to leave her throat and its blade dag into her sensitive flesh. The hard and cold rock hurt her back. She was sure that it would be badly bruised afterwards if she would get out alive from this situation.

What where her changes? One in ten? One in Thousand? One in a million? One in a zillion? Nothing, none at all? She would love think that there was at least a change to escape this man and cheat death but the reality was very different and Diana could feel that her time was coming. The knive dug deeper and Diana seemed to fall into some kind of trance. Last thing she could see and understand was that the snowflakes were stopping. Time was stopping.

DIANA WOKE UP IN A SPACE WHERE WAS….NOTHING? SHE STOOD UP AND STARTED TO WALK. SHE WALKED SOMETIME BEFORE SHE CAME TO AN OPEN FLOWER FIELD. IN THE MIDDLE OF THAT FIELD STOOD A FIGURE DRESSED IN BLACK, RAVEN COLORED WINGS EXPANDING FROM HIS BACK, AS DIANA COULD TELL THAT THE FIGURE WAS A MALE. NEXT TO THE MALE THERE WERE TWO GIRLS WITH SILVER HAIR AND DIANA COULD SEE THAT THEY WERE NO OLDER THAN TEN. SITTING ON THE GROUND THERE WAS A OLDER MAYBE FIFTEEN YEAR OLD BOY. NEXT TO THE OLDER BOY THERE SAT A YOUNGER BOY AND BY HIS HEIGHT DIANA WOULD BET HER LIFE THAT THE BOY WAS ONLY FIVE OR SIX.

THE WINGED MAN TURNED AND DIANA COULD SEE THAT HE WAS HOLDING A BABY IN HIS ARMS. SUDDENLY THREE OTHER GIRLS ABOUT HER OWN AGE APPEARED OUT NOWHERE. DIANA COULD NOT SEE WHAT THEY LOOKED LIKE OTHER THAT THEIR HEIGHT, AND SHAPE. ALL OF THEM TURNED TO FACE HER AND SAID IN UNISON:

"PLAY TIME IS OVER, MOTHER."

THEN THEY ALL VANISHED ALONG WITH THE FIELD LEAVING DIANA ALL ALONE IN THE DARK, EMPTY SPACE. ALL ALONE… NO ONE WILL KNOW WHERE I AM. I AM GOING TO BE KILLED AND NO ONE WILL KNOW WHERE TO SEARCH AND WHEN THEY FIND ME I WILL ALREADY BE A LOST CASE. POLICE WILL SAY THAT I WAS ANOTHER VICTIM AND MY FRIENDS WILL MOVE ON… I DO NOT WANT TO BE FORGOTTEN AS I HAVE FORGOTTEN EVERYTHING ABOUT MY LAST LIFE. I LEFT BEHIND THOSE WHO I KNEW THEN AND EVEN IF I WOULD HAVE WALKED FACE TO FACE WITH ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE I KNEW I WOULD NOT REMEMBER THEM.

"YOU WANT TO REMEMBER? ARE YOU SURE?" A COLD VOICE SAID. IT WAS THAT RESEMBELET HERS GREATLY AND THE CONFUSION STRUK. WHO WAS THIS PERSON WHO TALKED TO HER? WHAT DID THEY KNOW?

"WHO ARE YOU?" DIANA ASKED.

"WHO AM I? I AM THE REAL YOU. THE REAL YOU THAT WAS LOCKED AWAY SO THAT YOU WOULD FIT IN WITH THE HUMANS." THE VOICE SAID.

"FIT IN? YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I AM NOT A HUMAN MYSELF…" DIANA SAID.

"WELL NOW. LETS START WITH BASICS. YOU HAVE LOST YOUR MEMORY BUT I, YOUR REAL PERSONALITY HAVE NOT. IN OTHER WORDS YOU ARE JUST A CREATION THAT WILL VANISH WHEN I AM RELEASED." THE VOICE SAID LAUGHING SLIGHTLY.

"VANISH… ONLY A CREATION? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" DIANA ASKED.

"IN OTHER WORDS: I AM THE ORGINAL AND WHEN I WAS GIVEN A CHOISE I LOCKED MYSELF UP AND CREATED YOU, A NAÏVE CHILD WITH NO MEMORY AND ALLOWED YOU TO CONTROL MY BODY WHILE I TOOK A NAP." THE VOICE STATED.

"SO WHEN I REGAIN MY MEMORY I WILL ALSO DISAPPEAR FROM THIS WORLD AND BODY?" DIANA ASKED.

"YES… BUT THE CHOISE OF WHEN YOU WANT TO REMEMBER." THE VOICE SAID.

"I CAN CHOOSE? WHAT ARE MY CHOISES?" DIANA ASKED NOW SOMEWHAT HAPPILY.

"YOU CAN CHOOSE TO REMEMBER WHEN YOU HAVE TO OR NOW. I CAN GIVE YOU YOUR MEMORIES BACK. BUT IF YOU CHOOSE TO REMEMBER LATER ON…I WILL GIVE YOU A CLUE: YOU WILL MEET ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE FROM THE FIELD." THE VOICE SAID SLYLY.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS WHEN MY MEMORY IS BACK AND I HAVE VANISHED?" DIANA ASKED FROM THE VOICE WANTING THE TRUTH.

"WELL THERE IS A LEGEND, PASSED DOWN TROUGH GENERATIONS… THE LEGEND TELLS OF TIME WHEN LOST SHEEP GETS THEIR MEMORY BACK AND THE WORLD IS PUSHED TO THE EDGE OF INSANITY AND DESTRUCTION. ITS SAID THAT WHEN YOU REGAIN YOUR MEMORIES THE WORLD BECOMES LIKE THIS SPACE WHERE THERE IS NOTHING BUT EMPTINESS." SINISTER LAUGHTER CAME WITH THOSE WORDS GIVING DIANA THE FRIGHTS.

THE WORLD WOULD BECOME LIKE THIS? A DARK PLACE WITH NO LIGHTS AND OBJECTS WHAT SO EVER? IT WOULD DRIVE ONE MAD IF THERE WAS NO ONE TO TALK TO. INSANITY WAS THE ONLY THING THAT COULD STAY IN THIS PLACE LURKING BEHIND THE CORNERS OF ONES MIND AND BODY. WAS THIS REALLY THE WORLD THAT WOULD FOLLOW IF SHE REMEMBERED? COULD SHE TAKE THE RISK THAT THE VOICE SPOKE THE TRUTH? IF SHE WOULD LEAD THE WORLD TO THIS MAYBE IT WAS BETTER TO DIE IN THE HANDS OF THAT MAN THAN KILLING EVERYONE.

AT THE LAST TOUGHT THE IMAGE OF FRIENDS APPEARED. DIVA HELD HER HEAD HIGH AND RETORTED TO CELINA WHO WAS SHOUTHING AT HER. IN THE BACK GROUND THERE WAS YOMI LAUGHING AT THE PAIR AND DIANA WANTED TO JOIN IN. BUT WHEN SHE TOUGHT THAT THE IMAGE DISAPPEARED AND THE FIELD FULL OF FLOWERS APPEARED BEFORE HER MINDS EYES. THIS TIME THERE WAS ONLY THE WINGED MAN WHO LOOKED AT HER. HIS BODY AND FACE WERE COVERED BY THE SHADOWS BUT DIANA COULD MAKE OUT HIS FIGURE. THE MAN STARTED TO TURN AND DIANA REACHED OUT TO HIM SCREAMING FOR HIM TO COME BACK. THE FIGURE CONTINUED WALKING AWAY AND SPOKE QUIETLY TO HER:

"CHOOSE WELL, MY DEAR. YOUR HAPPINESS MATTERS TO ME. I DO NOT WANT TO FORCE YOU TO REMEMBER BUT BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT I WILL WAIT FOR AN ETERNITY IF THAT IS WHAT IT TAKES TO MAKE YOU REMEMBER US, YOUR FAMILY." THE MAN DISAPPEARED INTO THE SHADOWS AND DIANA OPENED HER EYES AND SAW THE DARKNESS HAD SHIFTED TO FORM A FIGURE.

"WHAT WILL YOU DO?" THE FIGURE ASKED WITH VOICE OF COLDNESS AND MADNESS.

"WHAT ARE YOU, ANSWER THAT FIRST." DIANA SAID TRYING TO MAKE OUT THE FIGURE BEFORE HER.

"WHAT AM I? AAAH… I DID NOT TELL YOU DID I?" THE FIGURE SAID SMIRK HEARD IN HER VOICE.

"I BELIEVE YOU DID NOT MENTION THAT BEFORE…" DIANA CONFIRMED.

"WELL NOW… LET US MAKE A DEAL." THE FIGURE SAID AND DIANA WAS CONFUSED. A DEAL? WHY?

"VERY WELL." DIANA SAID TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT WAS GOING ON.

"HMM. YOU WILL TELL ME YOUR CHOICE AND I WILL TELL YOU WHAT I AM. AFTERWARDS YOU WILL LET ME DEAL WITH THAT GUY WHO IS TRYING TO KILL YOU. THEN I WILL GIVE THIS BODY BACK TO YOU. AFTER THAT I WILL STAY DORMANT UNTIL THE ONE WHO AWAKENS ME APPEARS. THEN YOU WILL DISAPPEAR QUIETLY AND I WILL TAKE YOUR PLACE. IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH?" THE SHADOWY FIGURE ASKED.

"YES. THE DEAL IS FINE AND I ACCEPT IT." DIANA SAID WITHOUT ANY HESITATION.

"GOOD. NOW GO YOU FIRST."

"VERY WELL. I WILL CHOOSE TO REMEMBER WHEN THE PERSON WHO WILL AWAKEN YOU APPEARS." DIANA SAID STILL THINKING WHAT SHE HAD GOTTEN HERSELF INTO THIS TIME.

"GOOD. SO BE IT. MY ANSWER. YOU ARE NO HUMAN. YOU ARE OF DIFFERENT RACE WITCH HAS WAY MORE POWER THAN HUMANS OR THOSE ROTTEN HOLY ANGELS FROM HEAVEN. YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TRANSFORM AND THE BRAINS TO SOLVE ANY PUZZLE. YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL ENOUGH SEDUCE ANYBODY, A GIRL AND A BOY ALIKE. YOU ARE ETERNAL AND EVEN IN YOUR OWN RACE YOU ARE IN A HIGH STATUS. YOU HAVE A STRONG AND BEAUTIFUL HUSBAND AND MANY BEAUTIFUL AND POWERFUL CHILDREN. I CANNOT SPELL YOUR REAL NAME AS THAT WOULD AWAKEN SOME OF YOUR MEMORIES BUT I WILL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW. YOU ARE A DEMON."

A/N  
Sorry that it took me some time to write this info box for you gyus. I was in such a hurry I forgot you might want to know about me and my stories. So first of this is my first story that I have writen and then published. I have been writing this thing for a few months and I have many more chapters on my computer but I wont be posting them until I get some more ready to go. Second thing you should know about: English is my third language. I can speak english adn I understand most of it so please excuse me if I do some stupid mistake. Third: about this story; It is going to be long and I have to say and make this clear: I own nothing so here goes  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

The next chapter is already here, please read it if you liked this one. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: The Warning

Chapter 2: The Warning

"NOW GO!" THE FIGURE SHOUTED AND THE BLACK SPACE DISAPPEARED. Diana came to face to face with the man who was trying to kill her. The snowflakes started falling again and time started to turn again. In a blink of an eye Diana kicked the man to the opposite wall of the ally. Diana looked at the damage. The wall was in small pieces and Herold was barely alive. Better save than sorry like that girl Celina said, Diana tough and stepped closer taking the knive that had almost killed her and stabbed the mans chest. Diana could hear his whine and then his slowing hearth beat. When Diana was certain that the man was dead she disappeared into the body knowing that very soon her husband would come and awaken her.

Diana could not remember anything after word go. She slowly looked around and noted that she was still in the same ally as before. Then she saw Herolds body and took a step back. Holy Crap! Diana had known from stories that demons were ruthless and powerful and somewhat blood thirsty plus the fact that many tough that they were at least partly mad, or lunatic but nothing like this. Herold was apparently slammed to the wall and took a great amount of damage from that alone but then it seemed like his hearth was pierced with his own knive.

The man was dead and Diana knew that the body would be found sooner or later. Her fingerprints were on that blade if that wasn't clue enough for the police there were her footprints on the ground and it would take good amount of time before her sent vanished from this area. Damn Demon!

Diana took her bag and started to think. What could she say? I was passing by and found him here? No, no good. Selfprotection? That would have to do… Nothing else would work. Diana took out her phone and dialled the number of police. This fiasco would be the end of her.

Diana dialled the number and was about to press the call button when a shadow appeared next to her. Dian froze from fear. She had been caught. She would go to jail… well if that was to be her punishment then so be it.

Diana turned to look at her founder from his toes upwards. The man had high heeled leather shoes and leather pants shoved the long, slender yet muscular limbs of the man. The man had a long black coat decorated by feathers. His arms were covered with the same black leather as his legs. His hands were bare and Diana could see the long black nails and the pentagram on his left hands back. On his back there were two gigantic wings resembeling angel wings but these were black. The man had beautiful raven black hair like her own that reached his waist and he had horns on his head. His hair framed his perfect face witch was the color of ash. His eyes witch were somewhat narrower than her own glowed pink and his long black eyelashes created shadows on his cheeks.

"Time to wake up, Lilith, my dear." The man said and Diana felt her hearth beat slow then stop. Her mind went blank and her presence disappeared. When Lilith became aware she was greeted by her husband and rest of her family. She herself was lying in her husbands arms.

"Well now. Its been a long time, its good to see you, you know." She said in a teasing manor and she was in a blink of an eye devolped in a hug from her children.

"Mom!" The second youngest exclaimed.

"We missed you so much!" The twins said in unision.

"Now, now my children. Everything is alright so please stop wailing." Lilith said calmly.

"Hades, dear, would you help me?" Lilith asked from the oldest.

"Of course mother." he replied and started removing the other wailing and crying children from atop of his mother.

When Lilith could stand and the children had calmed down, she turns her attention to her husband.

"Really now. Did you not teach them anything, dear?" She asked trying to sound firm.

"I tried but considering how hard it was I am amazed that they even learned anything." The man said laughing slightly.

"Tch. You are lacking, Hells guard dog." Lilith said.

"Forgive me. But would you please stop using that name Haziel?" The man said back.

"Saraquel, please shut it…" Lilith said frowning at her old archangel name.

"Huoh, trouble some." He answered.

Lilith walked over to the ex- arcangel and kissed him. The man responded and then pulled back.

"Alright I will no longer call you Saraquel nor will I call you Hells guard dog as long as you don't call me Haziel. Deal, Sebastian?" Lilith asked.

The man- Sebastian smirked and kissed Lilith again.

"Deal." He said pulling back.

"Now then. Tell me what is happening in Hell. And what do we have to do about it?" Lilith ordered and looked at her family.

"Well, Lucifer said that the human world was trembeling because you were awakening." Hades the oldest said and looked away from his mothers gaze.

"Well damn right. I am way more powerful than any little scumbag demon from Hell so of course my awakening would effect the human world." Lilith said.

"Yeah but-" Lucy the younger of the twins started.

"we were also told that-" Lucia older of the twins continued and turned to Lucy to continue.

"there is a natural cycle involved." Lucy ended.

"Natural cycle? The hell if I may ask. I have the link with natural energy and I cannot sense anything." Lilith said in disbelieve.

"I do not know what is going on but this world is going straight to hell from this point on." Hades said and looked then at the second youngest.

"Lucifer gave us a mission. It was to wake mommy up then stay here as high school students as it was the best way to gather information." Loki, the second youngest said.

"He wants us to find a way to stop the destruction of the human world." Hades said from next to his younger brother.

"Well then. He gave you a giant mansion were we could live and get our mission done… Whats the name of this school?" Lilith asked fearing the worst.

"The school was as I believe… St. Lucy college." Hades said.

"Well damn. What bad luck. I was hoping we could get out of this place and far away from those three…" Lilith said and deadpanned. So much for that: now everything is all right…

"Whats wrong mom?" Lucy asked.

"Well… my little human personality wondered to the school of one year ago, after the ritual and was found by some humans… So my human personality known as Diana spent her last year at that school. So now they know me and Diana found a hopeless trio of friends. And now that I have my senses back I don't know if I will kill them by an accident…" Lilith explained.

"Oh, that's bad…" Lucy and Lucia said in unision.

"Yeah. Oh, by the way. Where are Susan, Amanda and Tsuki?" Lilith asked from Sebastian.

"They wished to stay in Hell and if we cant handel the situation they will be sent here to help us." Sebastian said frowning.

"I see."

So the King has decided on this… this might be bad. Huoh. At least now I have demonic senses back and I can detect the danger or presence of anybody. Hmm? This smell? Oh, no. Oh, Hell NO! The dammed old geezer did not sent them here. Those stupid and rotten…Lilith quietly tough in her head.

"Angels!" Lilith said transforming her to her demonic form. Spreading her wings made out of bone and raising hands that were coloured to the colour of ash. Her fangs came out and she felt her leather pants and shirt against her skin as well as the high heeled leather shoes. The long leather jacket formed out of thin air. Her eyes glowed the same pink colour as Sebastians eyes had earlier.

Only moments later two angels dressed in white tunics showed up from behind the corner… Michael and some low life angel. The archangel Michael might be a problem but if the worst came to worst Sebastian could kill him. Lilith hadn't devoured any souls lately and it made her weaker than what she truly was.

The low life angel was Michaels pupil and Lilith smirked as the young angels eyes widened at the sight of them. And no wonder. In their little group there was Hades the present guard dog of Hell. Then there was Loki the demon god with tricks and death all around him. The twins Lucy, demon of underworld or death and Lucia demon of sins. There was the baby, Lilium who was to become the next demon of manipulation. And then there were the two fallen arcangels, Saraquel and Haziel. Saraquel was known as demon of massacre and immortality and Haziel was known as the demon of lunacy, lust and ecstasy as well as manipulation.

The young angel took step back and Michael stepped in front of the trembeling child that was supposed to be one of gods divine instruments. Pitiful. Demos had shame and they did not back up and scream or cry out when faced with a stronger opponent. Demos laughed and attacked again and again until they could no longer move a single finger. That was the difference between a demon and an angel besides the fact the angels were divine and holy and demos were mad and very unholy, demonic in short.

"What the hell do you want you rotten angels?" Hades asked.

"We could ask you the same thing, you know." Michael said and looked at Lilith and Sebastian.

"So this is how low you have fallen Haziel, Saraquel. No wonder the god never liked you." Michael said laughing.

"Oh shut up Michael. You were always weaker than us so what makes you think we could not kill you right now?" Sebastian asked.

"Heh. Lord himself told me that fallen are only half as powerful as they were before becoming fallen." Michael said with a smug smirk.

"Idiot. What do you say if I told that WE were at least fifty times as stronger than before?" Lilith said and Michaels smug smirk vanished.

"That's right Michael. The old geezer told you lie… A lie to make you think angels were way more powerful than demons…" Lilith said her voice taking on a tone of demonic madness.

Sebastian looked at Lilith. One of her powers were to manipulate her targets. Lilium was the next demon to have that power but as Lilium was too young for it Lilith was to keep it until the young Lilium was old enough. Sebastian could see that Michaels eyes were clouded. He was giving in and Lilith was yet to say anything that would make that happen…

All demons had that ability but there were some abilities which were weaker or stronger depending on the demon. For example he himself could confuse a human, demon or an angel to submission but it took much longer for him and it was sometimes difficult. But Lilith could manipulate anybody to do anything and it took only one or two words when it took him many minutes.

"That's right… He lied and then he gave you a mission… tell me what was that mission?" Lilith asked from Michael and Michael told them under the spell without any trouble what so ever.

"We were given a mission to find out what was happening on earth. We were told that if were to run into any demons we were to kill them and bring their heads back with us."

"What is his objective?" Lilith asked.

"The God wishes to bring forth his holy army and attack Hells kingdom and is curios to know if he can use Earth as his base. The Lord is going to attack in the midwinter, on his sons birthday."

A/N

So here it is. I think it is alright. It is going to be a few days before the next chapter but I would like some rewiews. So if you have time write one. Bye!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.


	3. Chapter 3: The Message

Chapter 3: The message

"The old cheating two faced bastard!" Hades said losing his temper.

"Good. I have what I want. Now go back to your Lord and say to him that Lilith is not happy about his little tricks." Lilith said and burned the message on his brain.

Lilith and the rest of her group were not happy. The old man was going to attack Hell and was going to do so very soon. This message had to get to Hells king Lucifer as soon as possible. For that they needed hell crows. Demonic birds that could carry any message trough dimensions and even time and space.

"No, Wait." Lilith said and took control of Michael again.

"How many others know about the Lords plans and the war?" Lilith asked and was thrilled to see that her skills were as good as before.

"No one else. He has told the high council but no lower level angel knows of it." Michael said under the spell.

"Well now… Is that not just cruel? Angels hate war and conflict but the Lord is ready to go against their believes and pleas to kill us all. The old geezer wants to kill us, even tough both we and Him know that it is the Lords fault for dishing Lucifer out of Heaven… Very interesting indeed." Lilith said and Michael nobbed.

"Good. Now go." Lilith said and freed Michael.

The angels followed his brains witch had been tampered with just moments ago. His senses told him to stay but his brains made him open a portal to Heaven. His pupil ran to him and they disappeared in to the light as the portal took them away. Lilith turned her head to her family and reverted back to her human form as did everyone else.

It was a rare thing for Lilith to use her powers as Sebastian normally did all the fighting. Even for her children her true form was a shock. Only Hades had seen it countless times. Lilith had used her true form more in the past but she had given birth to the twins she had grown soft and preferred her human form around her children.

"Now then. Lets go. I want to get this over with." Lilith said and walked to Sebastian.

Lilith opened her mind and spoke her words in Sebastians mind.

"Send one of the crows. Lucifer needs to know."

Sebastian nobbed and took of with his inhuman speed. Lilith looked at his back until she turned to her children smiling gently.

"Now then let us go. I have to get ready for tomorrow and we have to get the younger to sleep." Lilith said and started to guide her children trough the narrow allys.

"But mom. We don't have to sleep, you know." Loki said and looked over his shoulder at his mother.

"Oh but you do. Young demons even in their demon form must sleep from time to time and in human form you must sleep every night. This of course applies only for the younger demons." Lilith said and smiled at her son.

"Oh alright. I will sleep, but only if you promise that you will tell me about one of the great sins. You have tell me one full story." Loki said.

Lilith only smiled and nobbed. Her dear children were all right. What a relieve. Then she felt a sharp pain. The pain came from her forehead. It took only a moment for her to understand what was causing the pain. Her third eye on her forehead.

Lilith stopped and looked all around her. The third eye only reacted like this when some being a demons and angels alike were trying to use a spell to hide themselves. The spell was ditected by her third eye and if it seemed like the user of the spell was trying to harm her, the third eye would warn her.

Strange. She let her aura wonder around the place trying to locate the idiot that was trying to attack her. But as her power searched trough out the place, it could not catch anything. At the same time the pain on her third eye eased and then disappeared informing her that the treath had either escaped or had been killed.

"Mother, whats wrong?" Hades asked and looked at his mother. The woman had stopped and closed her eyes. Hades had heard about this and seen it many times before the twins had been born. It was the third eye. Someone else was here… Hades looked around but could not detect anything. Even with the senses of a hells gates guard dog he could not catch this guy.

Hades turned and saw that his mother was slowly opening her eyes. The pupils were not gentle and happy anymore. The woman before was a completely different person from his beautiful and powerful mother who laughed and smiled to her children. This was what his mother had been like before.

And then in the next moment the look was gone replaced by a smile and happy look. She walked to her group and took Loki in her arms.

"Now lets go to our home for the next few months." She said and started walking with the three children. Hades was only a step behind.

That woman. She had had the most coldest and lunatic eyes he had ever seen besides his father. That innocent looking young woman was a true Demon. She was a fallen angel and was the high skilled, cold blooded princess who could kill anything and everything. She and his father. Hades would have to talk to the older male sometime in the near future.

The older man was the only one who could control someone like Hadeses mother. It was a difficult job but as the more powerful Demon Sebastian could bring Lilith down if she would get out of control. And he was most likely the only one. Hades remembered how his mother had been before and the fact that only days before the twins were born Sebastian had to stop Lilith from killing herself, her babies, Sebastian himself and Hades. It had taken all his power to do so.

If that monster awoke again the whole world would really go straight to hell. If his mother lost control and it was treath to hell Hades would have to fight against his mother. That was his duty. While his mind was going over the look on his mothers face only moments ago another picture came to his mind. It was the smiling and happy face of his mother and his father together.

Both were smiling and laughing, both holding a baby. Sebastian held Lucy and Lilith held Lucia. They looked at Hades and reached their free hands at him. If his mother was like that then his father must be even worse. The young man had never seen his fight seriously and even if he had seen he had too young to remember.

Hades could not imagen his fathers face darkened and twisted with madness. That fit his mother better… Hades pushed the subject aside. It could wait. Right now he had to spend his time caring for his younger siblings and for his parents. They needed a long break from the business of the demon and human world…

Lilith walked with her children but opened her mind. To her surprise she could faintly hear that Hades was thinking to himself. The stress was coming of in wawes and Lilith wanted to know why. Using one of her skills she had kept as a secret from her children she looked into Hadeses mind.

Lilith was greeted with a picture of herself. The look she had tried to hide from her family. The side she tried to forget... These toughs… How terrible. Her own child feared her. She could barely think when the picture of her and Sebastian appeared.

This was the scene from the day that the twins were born. Again the sound of Hadeses inner voice brought tears to her inner eyes but she kept quiet. She needed Sebastian. In a blink of an eye she was out of the boys mind and was now holding back tears.

"Hades. Take the others back to the mansion." Lilith said.

"Of course." The boy said and took the lead. The gang disappeared and Lilith looked to the sky screaming Sebastians name using even her third eye to see were the man was.

The raven demon was alarmed to hear his wifes scream. She was in an emotional turmoil. He could sense the third eye and he made his way to her.

Lilith was on her knees tears running down her cheeks. Sebastian knelt down and took her body in to his arms.

"What is wrong dear?" Sebastian asked in a tender voice.

"I should show you." Lilith said and touched his forehead ever so slightly.

The memory of Liliths discovery played itself over and over in his head until she pulled her hand away.

"You see now? Our child hates and fears me because it makes you his always so cool and strong father look like a lunatic." Lilith said and cried harder.

"Dammit all to hell… This was his plan. This why you were sent here for one year. You could not use your demonic powers and that made your powers over flow bringing out your other side." Sebastian said quietly.

"Are you saying that this was all planed out?" Lilith asked.

"Yeah. I do think so. Now that our son saw you he will be full of doubts. He will take Hells side if it comes to it… We are in a lot of trouble. And I think Lucifer made his biggest mistake or underestimating ever." Sebastian said and laughed slightly.

"How so?" Lilith asked confused.

"Lucifer never tought you have the ability to search trought other demons minds. He must have tought that you and I would not find out and it would go like planned. He must already know of the war…" Sebastian said and stood up Lilith still in his arms.

"The old bastard…" Lilith said and stood up on her own two feet.

"I know but its not time to act jet… Let us wait and see. We cannot be certain of his plans. What ever happens our family must remain together." Sebastian said gazing the sky.

"Indeed. If we are separated everything will go straight to hell." Lilith said and started walking to the mansion.

The pair walked to mansion and took of their coats in the entry hall. The cold air was left behind the closet doors. The mansion was lit up with candels. The white stone floor was shining and the large windows showed a beautiful wiew of the area.

"Mom! You are back!" Loki shouthed and ran to his mother. Hugging the boy Lilith smiled at the rest of her family.

"Now then its time for bed." Lilith said and took the younger children to the bedchambers.

"Hades." Sebastian said and walked to his son and was hurt to see that Hades took a step back.

"Hades. Let us talk tomorrow. Alright?" Sebastian said and once saw his sons nob walked away. Hades walked quietly upstairs and once setting himself on the bed he fell asleep.

Lilith walked down and saw Sebastian there. The younger ones were already asleep and even Loki could not stay awake to hear the end of her story.

"Let us sleep for a few hours ourselves. It never hurts to rest." Sebastian said and led Lilith to the master bedroom. Once Lilith fell asleep Sebastian walked over to the window.

A crow sat at the window sill. The message was delivered. The crow transformed into smoke and Sebastian sucked the smoke in. The Hell crows were very useful. Sebastian was not going to lose his dear pets.

Sebastian walked back to the bed and sat down. Watching Lilith sleep made him feel at peace. It was a false illusion of being happy but as everyone knows Ones reality is anothers illusion. Sighing Sebastian relaxed next to Lilith and fell in to a slight slumber.

Lilith woke up with yelp as she could feel pain from her third eye. The pain witch was way too familiar. The pain of the enemy being close. Lilith opened her eyes and then let her aura wonder around the mansion. Nothing.

Lilith could not sense a thing. What was this creature? It was able to eacape her all seeing eyes and yet it had the presence of… nothing? She could not say what the creature was. It was not an angel nor a demon, and it was not an human. A mix maybe? No she would sense that as well.

Lilith looked around. Nothing looked out of the ordinary… What kind of being could just… Then it hit her. Well now. She had form shifter tailing her. Even with their low power levels and almost useless skills they were good creatures to spy on someone. No one could tell were they were and using sifting abilities they could escape almost any situation.

Lilith looked at the sleeping form of Sebastian. The demon had great powers and was most likely the strongest of demons, but if you were looking for a person to use manipulation and mind control you would have to turn to Lilith. She was the demon of manipulation.

Sighing Lilith stood up and woke up Sebastian by leaving the bed.

"We should get going. Let us leave Hades to watch the two youngest and let us take Lucy and Lucia with us. Their strength could come handy if one were to attack us… No let us leave Lucia here so she can inform Lucy if something bad happens."

"Yes you are right. Shall we get ready and wake up the kids?" Sebastian said.

"Well now we have a great plan so let us put in to motion." Lilith said and winked at Sebastian.

A/N

I love you to. I have to say: This went so bad I cant even say how much I hate myself for it. But I will continue on.


	4. Chapter 4: The School

CHAPTER 4: THE SCHOOL

"Is this the place?" Lucy asked and looked at her mother.

"Yes it is. And remember from here on out you cannot call us mommy and daddy." Lilith said.

"But why?" Lucy asked.

"Because dear it will blow our cover. And you will not use your powers against the humans." Lilith said to the younger twin.

This school day would be so much fun. Now that Lilith had her memory back she would not have to worry so much. Well except for her clothes… While she still lay dormant inside of her own body she could see something very troubeling. Diana, her second personality was wearing only white clothes.

While the innocent Diana liked snow white, Lilith liked the raven black. Really. Now she was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt to match. Then she had high heeled black leather shoes as well as a black leather jacket. She also had a black belt. Her hair was free and it was brushed (or in this case willed) to the right side. She also had bracelets witch were really craft work of demons and gave their owner a huge power boost when needed.

She looked beautiful and wicked just the way she liked it. Sebastian was wearing black leather boots and a leather jacket. He also had black jeans and matching t-shirt as well. Lucy was wearing a black skirt and a black top to match. She also had high heeled shoes like her mother and had taken a leather jacket with her.

Sebastian had taken on younger face and body so he could be around the age of 17. Lucy had made herself a little more mature. Her face looked like 15, she now looked two years older then yesterday. Nice. Sometimes being a demon really paid of. This was only one of the many good things to come out the fact that the Lilith and her family were a race or two above humans who were the scum of a life time.

"Now then… Let us head in!" Lilith said in a happy tone that Diana used.

While walking Lilith tough about calling back on this stupid idea and going home, but Sebastian had said that even after the information about the war the King was still saying that it would do good to know of the human world and keep at least a few demons there so they could keep the humans under their all seeing eyes.

The tought of the King of Hell made Lilith want to vomit. The old bastard had sent them here to get ride of the angels that were patrolling the area. Earlier that morning Sebastian had said that Lucifer was certain that the angels were planning on using this city as their platform. From this city they would attack Hells kingdom.

Of course this was nothing but speculation. Until December the demons and Hells kingdom would know nothing for sure. The attack could come from a different place. Maybe the date had been changed because Lilith had found out about their plans. How troublesome.

Lilith watched as Lucy walked besides her. The girl was beautiful. She had a waist long silver hair witch was now on a high ponytail. She had sharp features yet her curves were somehow soft and innocent. Her skin was the color of her mother, snow white and her eyes were also silvery.

Lucys twin sister was identical but she had sky blue eyes. They resembeled angels a lot but it was something witch could not be changed. As Lilith had been Haziel and Sebastian Saraquel their children were given looks of angels because their parents were angels even if fallen. Yet even with the looks of angels the children were full blooded Demons.

Hades the Hells Gates guard dog, or three headed dog of underworld. The young Demon was the oldest of Liliths children. The boy had black waist length hair and blood colored eyes like his father. He was as tall as the older male and the guard dogs duty had been Sebastians until Hades was born.

Loki the demon of tricks and games was the second youngest. He had short black hair and green eyes and pale skin like his mother. The boy was young and Lilith was very protective of him.

Then there was the youngest, Lilium. The girl was so young it was difficult to tell what she would like when all grown up. But Lilium did have blood colored eyes and raven black hair. She also had the pale skin of her father with a slight tint of grey on it.

Lilith looked at the school building. She could sense the people and other creatures there and she was trilled. She could use her powers now. And speaking of powers… The shifter was back. She could faintly sense the presence but it was not enough to locate where the shifter was. How trouble some.

"Diana!" Looking up Lilith could see Celina running to her side. Oh crap. That reminded her. Lilith was yet to do anything about the body of Herold. Awezome! She was going to be in a lot of trouble unless…

LILITH OPENED HER MIND AND TOUCHED SEBASTIANS WITH HER AURA. LINKING THEIR MINDS THE TIME SEEMED TO STOP FOR A MOMENT. THE SPACE FILLED WITH FLOWERS APPEARED AND LILITH FOUND HERSELF IN A EMBRACE WITH SEBASTIAN.

"TELL ME… WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE BODY OF THE HUMAN I KILLED?" LILITH SAID TO SEBASTIAN. SEBASTIAN LOOKED AT HER AND RESPONDED;

"I SEND IT TO HELL WHILE YOU WERE BUSY CRYING AND FEELING DOWN AFTER YOU LOOKED IN TO HADESES MIND." SEBASTIAN SAID SMIRKING EVER SO SLIGHTLY.

"YOU COULD SAY THINGS LIKE THAT WITH A NICER TONE, YOU KNOW THAT DON'T YOU?" LILITH ASKED AND STATED AT THE SAME TIME AND LOOKED AT SEBASTIAN. THE FLOWER FILLED SPACE STARTED TO SHIFT.

"WHA….?!" LILITH SCREAMED IN SURPRISE. THE SPACE SHE HAD CREATED WAS SHIFTING AND TRYING TO TAKE THEM TO THE ABYSS OF DEATH WITH IT. WELL NOW. THIS WAS PROBABLY THE DOINGS OF THAT STUPID SHIFTER THAT WAS TRYING TO TAIL HER OR MAYBE KILL HER.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" SEBASTIAN ASKED.

"THERE HAS BEEN A SHIFTER TAILING ME AND I THINK THAT IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS…" LILITH RESPONDED.

"I WILL MAKE THE SPACE DISAPPEAR." SEBASTIAN SAID AND RAISED HIS LEFT HAND.

"VERY WELL. I SHALL SEND US TO THE REAL WORLD…" LILITH SAID AND CLOSED HER EYES… THIS WOULD TAKE A LOT OF ENERGY… LILITH WAS NOT SURE IF SHE HAD THAT MUCH ENERGY WHILE LOCKING OVER 90% AWAY AND THEN THERE WAS THE FACT SHE WAS IN HER HUMAN FORM… THAT MEANT THAT SHE ONLY HAD 1% OF HER FULL POWERS TO USE FOR THIS…

"LILITH YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS RIGHT?" SEBASTIAN ASKED.

"YES I DO." LILITH SAID WITHOUT OPENING HER EYES.

"THE SHIFTER WILL MAKE THINGS TOO DANGEROUS TO USE THE MIND SPACE AND WITHOUT IT…" SEBASTIAN SAID AND LOOKED OVER TO LILITH.

"WITHOUT THE MIND SPACE, I CAN NO LONGER CREATE A SPACE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE EVER FLOWING TIME. THE MIND SPACE IS THE ONLY PLACE WHERE I CAN TALK TO SOMEONE AND WHILE DOING THAT THE TIME STOPS." LILITH SAID AND OPENED HER EYES.

"SO…"

"WE CAN NO LONGER…"

"TALK TO EACH OTHER…"

"LIKE THIS." LILITH ENDED.

"I AM READY." SEBASTIAN SAID AND LOOKED AT LILITH.

"SO AM I. LET US GO!" LILITH SCREAMED.

LILITH OPENED HER EYES ONCE AGAIN AND SEBASTIAN RAISED HIS LEFT HAND LET THE POWER OUT IN ONE LARGE PULSE. LILITH LET HER AURA OUT AND AS THE SPACE STARTED TO DISAPPEAR SHE PRODUCED A BLACK LIGHT WITCH SUCKED HER AND SEBASTIAN IN. THE TIME STARTED FLOWING AND SEBASTIAN AND LILITH COMPOSED THEMSELVES.

Celina had already reached them and took the final steps towards Lilith. Lilith hugged her and took the short moment to sent a message to Lucy trough her mind links.

"It is good to see you Celina." Lilith said smiling.

"Indeed. I was a little scared when I heard there was another attack. First I tought it was you who was the victim but it appears it was a young girl named Michaela." Celina said relieve sounding over all other emotions in her voice.

"Ah, I am sorry to cause such worry." Lilith said and connected with Sebastian for a moment.

"What should I say if she asks about you gyus?" Lilith asked trough their mental link.

"Tell her that you have regained your memory and then tell your story in a somewhat changed version. I thrust that you can handel that much." Sebastian said back trough her mental link.

"Why don't we find the others I have something to tell you guys." Lilith said and looked at Celina for a second or two.

"Alright. They should be in the great hall." Celina said and led the group to the great hall.

The hall was full of students who would leave the city for their kin as it was thelast day before the weekend. The white walls told the story of the top students as the walls were decorated with the pictures of the best students trough out the years.

Lilith looked around then saw that the newspaper article of that morning was spread out on the television screen. The screen covered one third of the wall and Lilith took her time looking at the picture on it.

The top story was about a girl. The newest victim of Herold. In the picture there was a young girl. She had a short graish silver hair and dark blue eyes. Her lips were beautiful pink and her skin was cream colored. She had slim figure: no breats at all. Pretty much no waist and her arms and legs were skinny. She was small for her age as Lilith could see that the age was that of 13. She looked like she was 10.

Then Lilith read the text;

"Another murder has happened. This time a young 13 year old girl was attacked and was found in the morning by a mother of five children. The police say that it is very likely to be the doing of Herold Levanis. The police is unwilling to give any more information as the girls family has asked for it. The house wife tells us that she was walking to the store to get some bread and other things when she saw a body lying in an ally. She went to check up what it was and was shocked to find the body of a young girl in a pool of her own blood…"

"It is terrible, isn't Diana?" Celina said.

"Yeah, but I do not see why the whole school has been summoned here. Unless…" Lilith said and glanzed at her family members.

"Yes, That girl, Michaela Sevanier was from our school. She was a freshmen and was said to be smart. It is also said that she had the ability to see future. Of course that is only rumor I picked up." Celina said and smiled slightly.

The group stopped when they saw Yomi and Diva talking to some other students. Lilith could tell that one of them was from their class. Her name was Charlotte and she was a strong opponent in the battle of brains. Of course she had no power now that Lilith had her demonic powers back but still…

Charlotte had big boobs and a very big ass yet it looked natural. She had a slim waist and long legs. Her skin was the colour of cream and she had long bluish-black hair. She had large dark blue eyes and she was dressed in white jeans and white top. She also had a white jacket and white high heeled shoes.

Lilith looked at them and her blood boiled. That bitch! Lilith had broken in to Charlottes toughts and was angry find out something like this!

She had found a memory where she had spread rumors of Diana and had dated a boy who was in love with Diana. As the things started to turn Diana had lost some suporters but the faith of the schools students lay with her.

Charlotte had been very angry last year when Diana was chosen as the queen to present their school in the dances where all of the U.S.A schools gathered. Charlotte had held that position for three years and now some newbe took that place. She could not except it.

Charlotte had tried breaking the queens crown witch was very important. The crown was the symbol of the queen and was made out of real jewels. The crown was given to the queen one week before she was supposed to dance the dance. If the crown was to break or were to be damaged in any way the queen always took the blame.

Lilith could remember how she had tought about leaving the crown to her locker but had decided to take it home. Of course Charlotte had tought that Diana had left the crown in her locker but as she broke the lock and found an empty locker she had been furios.

Then Charlotte had tried destroying her dance dress. It hadn't worked as Diana had taken it with her before leaving the school. So Charlotte could do nothing but spread rumors about Diana to try to make the teachers to reconsider their choice.

But of course that did not happen so now Charlotte was angry bitch who tried to do anything and everything to make Diana/Lilith suffer. Great.

Lilith had a shifter tailing her and stopping her from using mind space. The girl who died looked like an angel and Charlotte was turning into a one of the seven sins. And then there was her son that was doubting her and Sebastian. Great. Absolutely fantastic.

A/N

I am really sorry! I am so damn late! Sorry sorry. But to be continued.


End file.
